Crash and Sonic Plus Sly Cooper and the Gang 2: Pinstripe's Wrath
}}" ! style="background-color: #ccccff;" | Rating(s) | E10 |- ! style="background-color: #ccccff;" | Platform(s) | Playstation 2 Playstation 3 XBOX 360 Nintendo Wii |} Crash and Sonic Plus Sly Cooper and the Gang 2: Pinstripe's Wrath is a sequel to Crash and Sonic Plus Sly Cooper, a universe in which Crash Bandicoot, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Sly Cooper meet each other when a dimension machine, made by Pinstripe Portaroo, to find other great villains to aid him in global conquest, goes wrong. After the three heroes defeated the villain, they return themselves to their original universe's and Aku Aku destroys the machine. The second game starts off right where the first left the player. Story Vengeance Pinstripe Portaroo, banished to a forsaked island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, sits bereft and angered at his defeat. Among the shore, however, washes the remains of his dimension machine, which was supposedly destroyed when it was thrown into the ocean by Aku Aku. Still being an able technician, Pinstripe fixes his machine with the parts he has. He sends out the inter-dimensional voids that bring the dimensions together. He finds new masterminds to help him with fulfilling his dream. He gets Shadow the Hedgehog, an enemy of Sonic's who has powerful abilities and twice the strength of Sonic. Without Clockwerk's powerful hand, Pinstripe chooses other powerful gang lords instead, this time from the KlAWW Gang. Composed of Rajan, the Contessa, Dimitri, Jean-Bison, and Arpeggio, the KLAWW Gang is a large asset to Pinstripe. With his new powerful allies, Pinstripe agrees with the rest of the criminal minds to destroy the machine, enlocking the three dimensions forever. Meanwhile, Crash lifeguards among N. Sanity Beach, now renamed the Shores of Eternity since the defeat of Pinstripe. Crash goes out to save a person from a shark, which turns out to be a Remote Control toy of Coco's. Crash is about to take his sibling away from the beach when two voids open up in the sky. The sky then turns dark and chaos ensues as nearby volcanoes spurt up lava. Crash covers Coco with himself. The aftermath shows the beach destroyed and palm trees knocked down. Crash and Coco find Sonic the Hedgehog and Sly Cooper lying among the rubble. Along with the two other heroes are Miles "Tails" Prowler, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Bentley the Turtle, and Murray Hippo. The voids are still in the sky at this point, making all realize that the dimensions are being joined again. After meeting each other again, each one of the heroes still the same but with new attributes, those present head back to Crash's house to meet Aku Aku for guidance. As they meet Aku Aku, the witchdoctor tells them about Pinstripe finding the wreckage of the machine and repairing it. He tells them that this time is different, however, in many ways. He forewarns them that they shall never be seperated again, of their new enemies, and that Pinstripe has gathered more foes than last time. He also tells them of a new group of enemies, known as the DAG, or the 'D'ark 'A'nimal 'G'roup. Being able to wield dark magic and other mysterious powers, they are a deadly foe. The three groups of allies assume that Pinstripe and the axis forces will strike at them first. They decide to strike at them first, and to find new allies along the way. Paths Like in Crash and Sonic Plus Sly Cooper, different paths exist. However, the player can choose his path at any point in the game from the start menu (except while in battle). The three paths are known as Crush, Blur, and Stealth. Crush is Crash's path, Blur is Sonic's, and Stealth is Sly's. Instead of levels, different area's exist instead. Bosses are one area, however, the player cannot save in boss areas. In each path, the player can choose from different characters except if the character is by himself or if the player must be a certain character for a certain section of an area. In Crush, the player can choose from Crash, Coco, or Crunch by default. In Blur, the player can choose from Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy by default. In Stealth, the player can choose from Sly, Murray and Bently by default. Different Paths will meet at certain points and characters from one path may be in another path for a period of time. At joinings in paths, the player must get both paths up to that point before being able to play this part. At these joinings, the player is able to change between the paths available characters. (Work In Progress!) Improvments and Diffences from 1 Category:Crash Games Category:Games